


baby let's go get lost

by meredyd



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn’t it be something if she could have something better? Maybe someday, Hurley had laughed, the freckles crinkled across the bridge of her nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let's go get lost

The first law Sloane broke for Hurley wasn’t the first law she’d ever broken, but it was the first she’d ever broken in the specific interest of another person. That made it seem less like lawbreaking and more like a job, a thing she was assigned to do. 

So one night, as dark as Goldcliff ever got, she went out. The bright distant buildings removed any true chance of disappearing by night.

Her breath pooled hot inside her mask. Hurley had mentioned weeks ago she wanted a new hood ornament. The ram’s horns are made of synthetics painted silver, but wouldn’t it be something if she could have something better? Maybe someday, Hurley had laughed, the freckles crinkled across the bridge of her nose.

Theft was a kind of art too. Sloane had educated herself. She knew where to find the silver ram’s horns on their labeled and glass-encased tomb.

—

“Those are from the museum,” Hurley said. There was enough wonder in her voice that maybe she wasn’t angry.

Sloane opened her eyes all the way. No. She was definitely angry. Hurley stood over the bed, seeming to command great height and power as Sloane’s feet hung out the end.

“If you steal stuff from major art exhibits people are going to notice,” said Hurley. She sighed. “How did you get past security, anyway?”

“You _really_ want to know, Lieutenant?”

“No!”

“Yes, you do. You want to know every detail about how I did it. You’re practically salivating.”

Hurley grabbed her by the hair, kissing her until she’d stopped trying to speak. Lapsing into softness, her small, tightly muscled body on top of Sloane’s. Sloane liked it when she traced the lines of her face, her sharp nose and pointed chin.

“It’s going to look great on the car.”

“Yeah,” Hurley allowed, flushed. “Give me a couple days to think of a good cover story.”

She found something else too, on the way back. Sloane had taken that just for herself. She’d tell Hurley about it later. She’d tell Hurley about it later when she wasn’t laying frantic kisses down Sloane’s collarbone.


End file.
